


第64章 私人领域 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [7]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888





	第64章 私人领域 完整版

就在失落积累到极点，快要变成泪溢出来时，闻名起身，从玄关旁的衣帽间取来一个纸袋。纪然心花怒放，毫不矜持地接过，差点把脑袋钻进去看。  
内裤，好几条。纪然打开一盒，在餐桌上展开，手感很好，牌子是……WM牌。又来了，强劲的占有欲和控制欲去而复返，仿佛动物迁徙，只离开了两个季节。  
内裤和饭碗摆在一处有些不妥，纪然将其收好，“名哥，这是订制的吗？谢谢，我……我很喜欢。”  
“嗯。”闻名露出近日来首个多云转晴的大幅度笑容。  
虽然不是什么惊喜，但有总比没有好，爱情与占有欲本就相伴相生嘛。纪然不再那么失落，觉得自己做的菜更好吃了。闻名才不冷不热地晾了他几天，他就慌了，真没出息。  
洗完澡，纪然换上他的名哥牌内裤，迈着自学的猫步走向闻名，后者正靠在床头，眼含笑意。  
卧室没有开灯，晚餐的蜡烛转移到了床头柜，暧昧地映照着柔软的大床。  
“你胯不舒服吗，扭什么？”  
纪然爬上床，嘻嘻一笑，“这叫台步。”  
“男模特没有这么走的吧？”  
“啊，我观摩的是维密秀。”  
闻名长臂一伸揽住他的纤腰，“告诉我，你还观摩什么了？”  
纪然热情献吻，还主动把闻名的舌头引到自己口中缠绵，来不及吞咽的口水濡湿了下巴。甜腻的湿吻结束后，纪然把心一横，低下头去，准备把勤学苦练付诸实践。  
【殷红的舌尖沿着腹肌一路向下，留下一道亮痕，来到关键部位。纪然咽了咽口水，抬眼去看闻名，撞上那逐渐失去理智的眼神。  
轻轻拉下内裤，纪然遭遇当头一棒，被释放的大肉棒“啪”地打到脸，于是羞赧地笑笑，脸也涨红了。  
“这玩意打人还挺疼的。”  
闻名轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，又挺挺腰，“等什么呢？”  
纪然先用舌尖预热一番，随后用双唇艰难地裹住硕大的顶端，浅尝辄止后，越吞越深，眼中也涌上泪光。  
闻名用手温柔地抓抚他的发丝，呼吸和目光都愈发灼热。口中渐渐适应了巨物的存在，纪然努力放松喉咙，几乎整根都含进去了，真是巨大的进步。  
听见闻名舒爽的吸气声，纪然得意地抬起泪眼，心想这几天吞的香蕉终于派上用场了。这种淫荡而天真的神态，极大刺激了闻名，他双眼微眯，表情竟现出一丝残忍，猛地把纪然的头按了下去。  
“唔……”  
纪然感觉那个狰狞的头部差点顶进了自己的食道，险些一步到胃，泪水狂涌而出。  
“唔唔唔……”  
谁知下一秒又被抓着头发提起来，然后再次狠狠按下去，循环往复。呕吐感袭来，纪然对着闻名的蛋蛋猛击一拳，挣脱束缚后冲进卫生间，跪在马桶前剧烈干呕起来，胃部阵阵痉挛。  
慌乱的脚步声逼近，“然然，你怎么样？”  
“还，还好……咳……”  
“对不起，我刚才，脑子里乱了一下。”  
喝点水，歇了两分钟，纪然又俯下身去，继续表演吞剑，他是个有始有终的人。  
“倒过来。”闻名沉声说。  
纪然吐出嘴里的大肉棒，愣了一瞬，擦擦口水，开始在床上艰难倒立，不过没成功。  
闻名大笑一声，躺平身体勾勾手，“屁股过来。”  
纪然领悟了，啊，难道是传说中的69吗，太过羞耻了吧。这么想着，他还是照做了，跨骑在闻名脸旁，换了个角度继续含住肉棒辛勤工作。  
屁股一凉，内裤被扒下来了，羞耻的部位被手指触碰。  
“怎么又湿又软？”  
“我，我洗澡的时候，自己弄了一下。”  
闻名轻笑一声，含住纪然早已勃起的肉棒，舔弄两下又开始对着它呵气，“都流出东西来了，舔我舔得这么兴奋吗？好吃吗？”  
纪然含糊地“嗯嗯”回应着，下身再次被含进温暖的口唇中，秘处也被插进两根手指搅弄，不禁仰起头痛快地呻吟，连口水也来不及擦，滴落在闻名大腿上。  
“啊啊……嗯啊……别，别碰那……”  
“你总是流口水。”  
手指又换成舌尖，把水光四溢的娇花舔至绽放。纪然双腿发抖，但还是努力吞吐肉棒，他是个有始有终的人。  
突然，屁股被推了一下，身体前趴，口中的大家伙也抽走了，纪然咂咂嘴，竟还有点空虚。闻名起身，从背后压过来，将纪然双腿顶得更开，狠狠贯穿。  
内壁被瞬间挤压撑开，恐怖的触感和快感令纪然大叫起来，“啊啊啊……救命啊……”  
“我救你，只有我能救你。”  
闻名深入浅出地快速抽送，一手扳着他的肩膀，一手绕至前方，捏住那根濒临爆发的东西。  
“啊啊……松开松开，名哥，让我射……”  
“忍着，跟我一起。”  
“不要，下次再一起嘛……呜呜……你欺负我……”大肉棒每次顶入抽出，都会扫过敏感点，极度的快感令纪然爽得浑身哆嗦，头皮发麻，被捏住的下身像个随时会爆炸的气球。  
闻名像是要刻下什么印记，打夯似的每次都只留个头部，再狠狠顶入。  
纪然憋得要发疯，紧紧攥着床单，不争气地被草哭了。  
“呜呜呜……手松开行不行……”  
下身终于解放，纪然哭着弄脏了床单。又被翻过来继续干，双腿无力地搭在闻名宽阔的肩膀上，身体深处泛起酸麻，痛感与快感像两个行刑者轮番上阵，腰部彻底麻痹。  
“啊啊……嗯……有点疼了，石头哥哥……”  
闻名一声不吭，像和纪然的屁股有仇似的，凶猛地撞击戳刺。快感逐渐消退，纪然的眼神由迷离变得清明，开始推拒。  
“不要了，求求你……”  
反抗失败，又只好努力放松，争取从疼痛中体验到快乐。嵌入身体的凶器更粗更硬了，纪然双目紧闭忍受最后的冲刺，忽又睁开，一边承受灼热液体的灌溉，一边好奇地盯着闻名的脸。】  
一系列实践后，纪然有点半身不遂，在帮助下冲了澡，软软地瘫在床上。味道清新的烛光中，他思考了一个问题。为什么，闻名在升华感情的过程中，始终睁着眼睛呢？  
就连半生半死的巅峰一刻，也只是把眼睛眯起来，下眼睑微微颤抖。  
纪然用手机搜索这个问题，发现还真有人问。  
“为什么有的男人喜欢一直睁着眼睛做.爱？是一直一直睁着。”  
回答五花八门，有抖机灵的：“这怕不是死不瞑目”，也有很客观的：“如果炮友特别漂亮，我也喜欢睁着眼睛，因为很新鲜。但关键时刻每个人还是喜欢闭上眼睛吧，眼前一黑，整个宇宙都是我的”。  
手指慢慢滑动屏幕，有一条回答引起纪然的注意：“如果连高潮时都睁着眼，那这个人一定心理压力很大。”  
水声停了。纪然又回想起那个宛如精神分裂现场的台风天，在陷进有些潮湿而滚烫的怀抱的同时，直白地说：“名哥，你心里有事的话，要跟我说哦。”  
“我看起来有心事吗？”  
“那你在那个的时候……为什么要睁着眼睛？”  
闻名怔住，随即笑了，“为什么？没什么原因，我只是想看着你而已。”  
纪然兀自害羞片刻，轻声道歉：“你最近有点沉闷，是因为我说的话吗？对不起。”  
“看在你今天这么努力讨好我的份上，原谅你了。”  
东拉西扯地聊了半宿，不约而同，谁都没提“可以结婚了”这件事。按理说，这么劲爆的新闻，该讨论一下的，无论从主观还是客观的角度。纪然有点后悔，当初不该给他们的关系设下路障。  
但换个思路想，自己从来都是被牵着鼻子走的，以闻名的霸道，别说一道路障，就是南墙也能撞破。只要他想，那一定会直接扔来个钻戒。也许，那道路障正合他意？  
曾经有那么几个瞬间，纪然真的有种已婚的错觉。闻名帮忙刷碗，帮忙教育弟弟，还要送自己洗碗机……  
都怪那场台风，把洗碗机也给刮没了。  
想到这，纪然鼻腔酸胀。年初订做西装时还说什么“你打算穿着商场折扣西装跟我结婚吗”，现在连提都不提。  
纪然一会蹙眉，一会挤眼睛强压泪水，一会又津鼻子，默剧般丰富的表情把闻名逗笑了，“然然，你在纠结什么？”  
“你……你说送我洗碗机，也没送。”  
“原来是这个，”闻名长舒一口气，抄起手机，“对不起我忘了，现在给你买。”  
“不不，不用了，真的，不实用。”  
“那你到底是想要还是不想要？”  
“不想要，我只是提醒你，别忘了自己说过的话就好。”  
长久的沉默。烛光和芬芳中，倦意袭来，纪然慢慢合眼，感觉有只大手罩在自己头上，撸猫般轻缓地捋动。

纪然家的厨房多了洗碗机。但他期待的，不是洗碗机。  
每天的热门新闻中，必有一对对登记结婚的同性爱侣，他们和她们脸上的笑，仿佛全世界的鲜花都环绕身侧。  
纪然从前不觉得这有多重要，但是，一张官方开具的证明，似乎能为所有的情深义重背书，让天大的缘分有个落脚处。  
随着天气转冷，新闻的焦点换了方向，心中那份期待也日渐冷却。无所谓了，就当没这回事，好好维持在恋爱状态吧。  
街上，圣诞和新年的浓墨重彩彼此交融。冷冽的空气中，人人都在忙着总结过去，展望未来，然后在动态里更新一句“活在当下”。  
纪然正和搭档小王漫步在回公司的路上，每人手里都捧着热咖啡。开会时间还早，下班后要聚会，又是假期前最后一个工作日，他们选择摸鱼片刻，扎进附近的步行街闲逛。  
小王滋溜滋溜地啜饮着咖啡，环视礼品店内的满目琳琅，“浑浑噩噩又是一年，唉，不过感情路上还挺顺利的。”  
纪然笑着望向他，只听他补充道：“挺顺利的，因为一个人也没有。”  
“最近流行送什么？送同性朋友。”纪然问。  
“非单身印度神油，单身充气娃娃。”  
“滚蛋吧，正经的。”  
其实，纪然已经准备了一份非常特别的礼物，很走心但略显寒酸。所以，如果能碰上物美价廉的礼物，锦上添花最好。  
“真的，我一直渴望拥有充气娃娃，又不好意思自己买。”  
“除了这个，你还希望得到什么，说出来我参考一下。”  
“……女朋友。”  
“唉不问你了，还不如扪心自问。”  
“对了，”小王神秘兮兮地凑近，“魏总好像喜欢男的。”  
“你怎么知道？”纪然微微睁大双眼。那个目睹蓝精灵大闹游泳馆的救生员，在事情发生后就被魏总辞退了。理论上来讲，公司内部应该没人再知道这事。  
“前几天，我陪一个肥宅聊到很晚，好不容易才卖出私教课。下班的时候在停车场看见了，一个小鲜肉，很会撒娇。”  
“也许是他儿子。”  
“儿子好像不会咬爸爸的耳朵吧？”  
“哦。”看描述，又是个蓝精灵同款男友。纪然的目光慢慢扫过稀奇古怪的礼品，他对此并不感兴趣，只是突然想起闻名给魏总的评价：渣。  
明明想得到精神层面的共鸣，又为什么偏偏找一些爱撒娇的小作精呢？不过，这不是自己该操心的。  
小王又接着八卦：“魏总已经离婚了你知道吗？”  
纪然不置可否，心想：我好像是全公司最早知道的。  
“真是没白活啊，有钱，有过老婆，有儿子，现在有小鲜肉……话说回来，男人真是很专一，不管性取向如何，永远喜欢年轻鲜美的。”  
纪然只拿出一小半的心思听他絮叨，轻啜着咖啡，举起一个造型宛若老式BB机的打火机。随即又放下，想起上个新年，自己送的打火机，闻名一直没用。  
“你觉得魏总是离婚后才开始睡小鲜肉，还是离婚前就——”  
“兄弟，现在的女孩子不喜欢太八卦的男生哦。”  
小王愣了一下，随即“哈哈”一笑。  
纪然看着腕部的手链，期望闻名别再送WM牌内裤或者饰品什么的。有一回，姥爷看见了他内裤的牌子，他永远也忘不了姥爷脸上惊奇、不解、八卦、震撼各占四分之一的表情，那根白色的长眉颤巍巍的，最终还是什么也没问。  
轰趴馆里，气氛热烈，酒精和美食总能带来最原始的快乐。同事们三五成群唱着歌，玩体感游戏、桌球桌游。自带的酒水喝完了，纪然头脑最清醒，去旁边的超市采购。  
御姐们当然想灌醉他，但他坚决不过量，因为闻名警告他，如果敢像去年一样酩酊大醉，就趁他人事不省给他丁丁上穿个环。  
纪然吓得不轻，每喝一口酒都觉得裆下冒凉风。那个男人最近愈发乖张，没准真能干出来。


End file.
